


低低星垂

by intheblueskyyy



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheblueskyyy/pseuds/intheblueskyyy
Summary: 窗内风平浪静，窗外星星好亮。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	低低星垂

早春，又是雨，雨，雨，无止尽的雨，洋洋洒洒，或当头瓢泼，或直坠千里。Liam本打算用书包挡着头跑回家，但想到上一回这么干后花了老半天辛辛苦苦用吹风机烘干课本的事只好作罢。站了一会儿他觉得腿酸，干脆蹲下来，一抬头看到远远地有把雨伞飘过来，在冷湿空气中沉浮，沉浮，像水底时而上来透气的鱼，是Noel。Liam想了想，不知道怎么去面对他，因为早些时候他惹Noel生气，此刻尚未脱离漩涡中心。他想当没看见，但不可能，周遭的人早已争先恐后地游走，只有Noel逆流穿行其中，教学楼走廊底下正儿八经的也只剩他孤零零的一个。就这么片刻低头思考的工夫，Noel已经走到他眼前，在他头顶投下一片阴影，叫他避无可避。Noel说，走吧。Liam抬起头来看他，Noel的雨伞形成天然的屏障，将他湛蓝眼睛里的情绪都遮住了，Liam看不真切，也就没法辨别他的心情好坏。Noel见他迟疑的样子，又说了一句，回家。Liam想，没办法了，只好站起来挤进Noel的伞下，背着书包，还有几分忐忑。这是示好吗？我们算和好了吗？Liam想不明白也不愿意再想，Noel这么做似乎是理所当然的事，或许只是在尽他作为兄长的本分。Noel或许恨他或许爱他，但血缘早把他们牢牢绑在一块儿，Noel想躲开他都不行。

Noel一只手稳稳地撑着伞，很有力；另一只手放在身侧，和那些温柔的茧子一起暴露在冰冷的空气里。Liam犹豫了一下，还是小心翼翼地伸出手去牵住了那只手，生怕会被甩开似的抓得紧紧。Noel把初春的寒冷和潮湿水汽都隔绝在了雨伞外头，让他莫名觉得安心。他想起小时候他踢球扭伤了脚，蝴蝶不能追了，只能傻傻地坐在足球场上揪那些如茵的绿草，险些把一块地皮都给揪秃。Noel来找他回家，但是他脚肿得没法走路，Noel就把他给背回去了。明明那时候的Noel也只不过是个孩子，稚嫩的肩膀却安安稳稳的好像背负起了整个宇宙。Liam手臂环住他脖子，下巴抵着他肩窝，慢悠悠地竟然睡着了。那时候天那么蓝，云那么软，风那么柔，前方的道路无限延伸开去，好像横亘着千万条纵横交织的星帛。Liam收起了作为蜜蜂时蜇人的刺，粟色头发被阳光照耀着变成金黄色，像风中舞蹈的麦穗。Noel四平八稳的，像船，负重依然能妥当前行；Liam不一样，他是风是浪、是雨是云，是光怪陆离大千世界中最滚烫的一滴，天性热烈，只能盛放。

雨伞不大，但明显是往Liam那侧倾斜的。原来偏心也可以如此明显，到家时Noel的半边肩膀早就湿透，Liam却好好的，什么事都没有。晚上他洗完头不肯吹，头发尖儿往下滴滴答答的淌水。他像落了水的小狗那样甩甩头，Noel在他身后推门进屋，冷不防被甩了一身，一张本就愁苦的脸马上拉得老长。Liam想，完蛋啦，但觉悟很高，立刻做好随时被Noel这样那样的准备，突地忍不住冒出个喷嚏，连带着抖落一地看不见的星星。Noel本来可能是要数落他的，一下子被这个喷嚏给堵了回去，只好怒气冲冲地提溜着他去吹头发。Liam晓得他不舍得自己着凉，也就乖乖地任其指挥。吹完头发他十分自然地爬上Noel的床，坐在床沿边上光着脚晃，等Noel洗完澡出来赶他走，厚脸皮地赖着不动。Noel拿他没办法骂他小混蛋，他心安理得地接受了这夸奖。Noel给他掖好被子，躺下来，Liam跟他两个人面对面，直盯着他毛毛虫一样的眉毛看。Noel骂骂咧咧地警告他说，晚上睡觉不要乱滚不要扯被子，听见没有？Liam敷衍地点点头，嘴里念叨，一根，两根……Noel问他：你在干嘛？Liam说，我在数你的睫毛。Noel说，快睡觉。Liam说，我是星星，星星是不用睡觉的。Noel说，不，你他妈的才不是，所以快点给我睡觉。Liam吸吸鼻子不作声，过一会儿又突然笑出来。Noel问他笑什么，他说，我希望时间停在这一刻，我不想长大啦，我想Noely一辈子陪我玩儿。Noel揉揉他的头发说他傻瓜，却也笑起来，低低的，像风掠过原野上麦芒的尖，又像手风琴。Liam问他：Noely，你爱我吗？Noel说，为什么这么问？Liam摇头晃脑说，因为我爱你呀。好吧，Noel说，但不回答他的问题，净扯些有的没的。困意上来，Liam揉揉眼睛说，Noely，我要睡啦，晚安。晚安，Noel说，静悄悄地等了一会儿，确认Liam已经睡着后凑过去，嘴唇笨拙地碰碰他的额头说：我爱你，然后又不放心似地替他摁摁被子，这才关灯睡了。雨早就停了，窗内风平浪静，窗外星星好亮。Noel侧头去听Liam平稳的呼吸声，一重一重，好像海面上苍茫而又渺远的波。他还没来得及看过真正的海，但他想，那或许和Liam的眼睛一样漂亮。Liam在笑，他梦到什么了？Noel不知道。他枕着这份疑问沉沉睡去，梦里已经春暖花开，而Liam就在那里望着他，一直在笑。


End file.
